memoirs of the unknown soldier
by I-write-smut-not-fluff32
Summary: Alfred was never afraid of anything. except losing his angel. his angel with a dirty mouth.he wanted to be the soldier his angel would need during times of war, and in doing so,he lost himself. Arthur just wanted a friend,a and a lover. was that so hard for alfred, then he had to go and get himself involved in that damn war.
1. The cold dark night and Jones angel

Oh my god you guise! I'm so sorry I've been gone so long, but so much shit has been happening lately!

I went to Washington D.C., I had some personal problems going on, but I'm back now :3 so whilst I was traipsing up in D.C. I went to Arlington national cemetery, and got the idea for this story since I have no inspiration to currently work on my other fic, The Dark Red, Orz sorry for those waiting for an update, it might be a while still. Anway's, basically, this is a human au where Alfred plays the unknown soldier (MAJOR ANGST ALERT FOR LATER CHAPTERS) the first few basically follow him through early life and development of relationships within the Kirkland farm. So, I won't say more. Please enjoy, and as always, readers are much appreciated.

* * *

**1904,winter December 21 10:12 pm, Kirkland farm.**

**BEGININGS**

Dark, and cold.

"_dear god Mary, it's a little boy!"_

Ha-ha, what a funny way to talk.

"_quick lads, help me get him inside!"_

This place smells like hay, and warm milk. It's so soft and sweet.

"_Arthur, go fetch some milk from Anna."_

That tastes nice, not like the fire water those mean men gave me at the white room. Is that an angel?

"_papa, will he be ok?"_

Ha-ha, that angel talks like that big voice.

"_I'm sure he will, Arthur"_

The angel has a name?

Dark.

"ALFRED, WAKE UP!"

I sit straight up in bed. " oh, g'mornin angel." I smile. He huffs and walks across the room to the dressing cupboard. "must you really call me that, I've told you over and over, _it's Arthur _ NOT angel."

But lord, did he look like one to me. his hair always seemed to cast a halo about the crown of his head when the sun hit it just right. And his eyes always seemed to light up with a light that seemed so holy when papa joseph played the guitar. Or when mama Mary taught him how to cook something. But then that was the first name I gave him. Angel. "-nestly, who oversleeps on their own birthday, is that natural here in America?" I snap out of my daydream just in time to see some pants hit me in the face, and Arthur draws back the covers. "I'll never understand why papa put me in charge of you." I dress quickly, that's right we were going to town for my birthday. Maybe I'll get the guitar Arthur was looking at and play it for him on his birthday.. or maybe a toy boat. That way we could sail it along the river. At any rate, papa joseph said there was a surprise waiting for me in town.

_._

_._

_._

The surprise turned out to be something I couldn't imagine. Papa joseph had found a family willing to take me in. I recalled the conversation he had with mama Mary.

"_Mary, I just don't know how much longer will be able to keep him. The folks that I just talked to are wealthy, they'd be able to care for him better than we would." "joseph, what if he doesn't want to go? I've seen the way he looks at us when we hold him or the way he smiles when he hugs Arthur. He's such a sweet little boy, I don't know if I or Arthur could bare to part with him. Let alone anyone else. Including yourself joseph. I know it's for the best but how do you __**feel **__about it? He's as much our little boy as our own children." "damn it Mary, I don't want him to go but bills are piling up and son we won't have any heat for winter. God knows we can't stay in the barn all winter long with the gas heater, there's just not enough room Mary!" ….."Mary, don't cry, he's going to a good home. And, god willing, within a couple months, we'll be able to take him back. Mary, something's got to give, my darling."….."I know, joseph. It's just hard is all."_

_._

_._

_._the folks who took me in were nice. They had a son about my age they said. was in the navy, and his wife sewed quilts for a living. Their son was nine, I was twelve. He looked like his mom and pops, with what his long wavy hair and big eyes so blue, they looked violet, or so violet they looked slightly blue, they said I looked a lot like him. But me and matt, we don't see it.

I haven't been back to mama Mary's and papa josephs house in months, when will the time come that I see them again? I love the Bonnefoys, but I miss mama and papa. If never see my real parents, I don't care. The barn will always be my home. I miss Arthur too. The games we used to play. Arthur. The angel with the dirty mouth. The one I shared all my secrets with. We had so many fun games that we never finished playing. Come back to me, angel.

Turns out things aren't too bad. I started school with Arthur that early fall. I think he lost all his breath when I hugged him. People around us thought were fighting when I nearly tackled him to the ground with my bruising hug. "idiot! This is junior high, and your nearly fourteen! What do you look like running in the school house screaming my name and tackling me like that? Bloody hell…" he rubbed the knot on his head and tried to ignore the boys sniggers as we walked down the hall together. I had so many questions how was mama and papa? Did the cow still have her shiny spot? Did papa still play the guitar after dinner? Did you learn any new recipes? Did they taste any better than the last time I tried your cooking? Don't hit me! It wasn't that bad! He huffed. "I'll tell you everything at lunch if you'd just be quiet for now. The teachers gonna smack us a good one if she catches us talking again." I promised to be quiet. And could hardly wait for lunch

Oh, how I longed for stories of home from the lips of my angel.

_Tbc_

* * *

Ok so that's all for now folks! I promise to try and regularly update this one, and try to light a fire under my butt by sending me ideas for chapter two of The Dark Red! Love you guys so much! Reviews are nice but you guys are better! Until next time!

~liz


	2. high school never ends

Oookay, onto chapter 2! Woo. I hope everyone's been doing okay, as for me, well I've been trying to work as hard as possible in researching WW2 for this particular story, it wasn't easy let me tell you. Some things were really hard to swallow; I ended up crying and having to take several breaks during this. So enjoy my delicious tears, and this chapter, just for yew. Oh btw, the date in the last chapter was a mistake. Also I may have multi published a story, if so, ignore the other copies, dumb blonde and all. I meant for the date to be 1931 not 1904.

**1935, August 1****st****, a local Massachusetts high school 9:08am**

* * *

"Arthur! Wait up!" I ignore the git lagging behind me and continue to struggle through the snow. I hate snow. Well not really, I just hate when it makes me late for things.

"_Thwop!" _"Did you just throw a bleeding snowball at me Alfred?!" I turn and see him grinning, "maybe I did, whatcha gonna do?" I shuddered at the awful grammar and bit my tongue on that note. "Well, I will certainly not entertain your childish antics especially on the first day of my high school career. You may want to play a fool but I have much more important things to attend to!" I turn, and continue walking. "Like actually getting there with you in tow." I mutter. I suddenly find a face full of snow and my back heavy from Alfred's' tackle. "Get off and quit this tom foolery!" a try to shout, but snow does wonder for muffling things." I flip myself under him and look up. The snow has caught in his eyelashes making that deviant' eyes glow. As if it wasn't bad enough, his smile was more than enough to make me drop the primness and just enjoy the old memories of playmate antics. A minute wouldn't hurt, would it? I hadn't seen him all summer and despite whatever I say I do miss him. So I started wrestling in the snow, tumbling over and over till we hit a hill. My face blanches as the idiot unaware turns over and sends us tumbling down, right into the side of a parked car.

"Hey! That's my car you little shits!" I look up; still dizzy from the tumble to see a man of no more than twenty five skin as pale as the snow with eyes a colour I'd never seen before. "oh, it's just some kids." He shrugs it off and helps us up "what in the hell are you two doin' rolling down a hill in the snow?" I recognized that accent. It was German. "Uh terribly sorry, we fell and down the hill." He looked us over "you going to the local high school?" I nod he shows us the shiny badges that teachers get. Mr._Beilschmidt. "Would you boys happen to need a ride to school? It's nearly a mile away." I nod and we hop in the back. The car is warm and I glare at Alfred. "What?" he looks surprised "oh nothing. You just nearly broke both our necks. That's all." He grins again "I got us a ride to school." I roll my eyes and settle in,_

_The school is bigger than expected, and as Alfred and Arthur both find classes together they also become completely lost half the time. Alfred always seems to end up at the wrong spot at the wrong time. Arthur just seems to get lost where there's no one around. Both boys soon round a corner, near the music room. They almost collide into each other, a quick circle step and a bump of heads a grasp of hands and shirts and they regain their footing. From afar, it almost looks like they're dancing. "Alfred!" Arthur hisses "are you following me? This isn't elementary school you know!" the bespectacled blonde flushes, adjusting his glasses. "I know this! And that was only once- wait, are you lost too?" the other blonde flushes this time "I most certainly am not!" "then why are you roaming the halls, quiet as the death?" he stutters, trying to come up with something Alfred will buy. No such luck so he sighs "can we just go to the office and find out where this class is? An large shadow hangs over the two and they startle "hey, what are freshman doing in the halls?" they look up at the giant upperclassman, and next to him, a junior more accurately, Alfred's brother. "Oh, hey matt!" he smiles at him uh, who's this and do you know where the science room is?" the quiet blonde looks at the schedule and points "down this hall to the right. And this? This is Lars he's a transfer student. I'm helping him find his classes." Alfred never did like things bigger than him. "so why are you holding hands with him? Is he blind too? Or is it some weird European thing like that food Arthur makes?" a yelped "hey!" At the insult. And Matthew flushes "no, that's really no concern of yours." "it is if that giant plans on eating you for breakfast!" he grabs Arthurs hand ad runs through the connection of the two." See ya later, Mattie! Don't get eaten!" the two continue to rush through the halls and into the classroom. Would Alfred ever learn? Don't run into classrooms with closed doors. They often might be empty, and they may lock behind you._

* * *

Okay,okay so it's filler, but don't blame me! Blame time limits!

-liz.


End file.
